What If
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What if Bones had been shot? What would it mean for Booth? Would he ever get to speak the words of which his heart craves to speak? Will he ever hear her voice again? Things will never be the same, thats for sure!
1. What If

**What If Bones had taken the bullet, instead of booth??? **

**Disclaimer: **dont own anything....(wish i did though.....but if i did i would never let anyone hurt bones, shes too sweet lol.)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**A week ago Bones was shot, now she lying in the hospital hooked up to machines, shes in a coma, and booth is beside her, he hasnt left her side since she was shot, and the squints all visit them. Booth took all his holiday off at once so that he could stay with her. And right now he sits there in the dark, holding her hand, the lines on his face are deep with worry...**

_"Please wake up Bones, I love you. I promised I would never leave you, but that doesnt mean you can leave me. Were meant to be together bones, I cant survive without you. Please Bones, for me, please wake up, Ill do anything just to have you with me, and safe. I shouldve taken that bullet for you, I shouldve seen what was going to happen, I shouldve been able to protect you, and Im so sorry I didnt. Please wake up" _

**Booth pleaded everyday that she would wake but nothing had happened, he prayed for her morning and night, praying that the one he loved would return to him and he could tell her how he felt, and how much he truly loved her, the doctors said she may never wake but he never gave up hope, the squints looked on and watched their friend fall apart as their other friend lay helpless in a hospital, but Bones was having a dillema of her own, she simply could not wake up however much she tried, she couldnt...**

_"Booth im trying to wake up, but i cant its..its too hard, im so so sorry and i love you too more than youll ever know..."_

**Booth watched Bones carefully wanting her to wake up and he saw a tear slip from her eye and slide down her porcelain cheek, it was the first sign that shed shown of being alive, he was happy she would be ok but he was upset that she was in pain, causing her to cry, he sat on the side of her bed causing her to feel a dip in the bed, and he wiped her tears carefully away..**

_"Please wake up, I love you, I know you say its just a biological thing but its not Bones and if you wake up ill prove it to you, ill show you how much i love you, please wake up, please i love you"_

**Bones was getting rather frustrated, she wanted to wake up she wanted to be with him but she couldnt and that annoyed her more than anything. All she wanted was him, all she wanted was her booth, her fbi agent, the man whos name she screamed when she came even though they hadnt been together and the man whom she loved more than anyone or anything in the entire world, and this feeling scared her..**

_"Im sorry Booth, I cant wake up, im trying i do want to be with you more than anything in the world, i love you too, and youve already shown me that its not a biological, its...i cant describe it, its how i feel when i see you, when i hug you, when were in the same room, when you call me, hearing your voice, and even mentioning your name, i love you seeley booth and as soon as i wake up ill show you and ill prove it to you."_

**Her hand twitched slightly as she tried desperately to move but for some reason her body wasnt letting her. As he saw her hand move, he smiled for the first time since she got shot, he smiled cause it gave him hope, hope that she would live, hope that she would be ok, and hope that maybe if he told her how he felt maybe just maybe shell love him back...**

_"You can do it Bones, come on you can do it, you can wake up i know you can, your the strongest person i know, i love you please come back to me bones, please come back"_

**She tried again causing her eyelids to flutter lightly, and his smile got bigger, and he lent forward pressing a light kiss to her lips, and as he lent back, she opened her eyes, looking at him, with only love in her eyes, and he was sure that the same emotion was being portrayed in his own eyes, he cupped her cheek and lent forward until they were only a breathe apart, and he whispered to her the words he truly felt with all of his heart...**

_"I Love You Bones"_

**And she looked at him, and smiled, the smile he missed while she wasnt with him, but bigger, she seemed so happy, so peaceful and so....in love and she whispered back lovingly...**

_"I love you too, Seeley"_

**She had said his given name without realising, because in her head thats who he was, her Seeley. Hers. Not cams or anyones, just hers, and with that he leant down capturing her lips in a kiss that truly showed how much they loved eachother, how they promised never to leave one another, and how they reassured eachother that life really was going to be ok.**

_-x--x-x-x-x--x--x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x--x-x--x-x--x-x--x--x-x_

hey guys ! so? how did i do?? please review - you know you want to ....i even allowed anonymous reviews maning you dont even need an account to review, so you have no excuse, _**!!!REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Home To You

**Originally this story was going to be a one-shot.. but the leprechauns decided that this story must have another chapter... and who am I to argue with them? Anyways...**

**Dedicated to dannightshade for the awesome review =)**

One week later and Bones was packing up her things to go home, "Against Medical Advice". She just wanted to be back in her familiar surroundings, which as you may have guessed meant she wanted to get back to work. Seeley stood beside her, worry etched upon his features, "You sure you wanna go home"

_I get up and battle the day_  
_Things don't always go my way_  
_It might rain but that's okay_  
_I get to come home to you_  
_Sometimes life may get me down_  
_And I get tired of getting kicked around_  
_I feel lost in this maddening crowd_  
_But I get to come home to you_

Temperance looked at him, "Of course I do Booth, You already asked me that"

Booth sighed, "Yeah I know but you need to rest Bones" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her to close to him

She smiled brightly up at him, "I will rest" she said simply

_You are my best friend_  
_And you are where my heart is_  
_And I know at the day's end_  
_I get to come home to you_

Booth groaned, "Working with the squints isn't resting, its working Bones" he said wanting the woman he loved to rest up after just getting out of hospital

She smiled, that dazzling smile and he cannot resist, "I can't work Booth, you had them put me on leave for a month" she said rolling her eyes at what he had done

He loved her so much, and she loved him. He had proven to her that love wasn't just primal urges and for the survival of the species but it was something that science could not describe. This was written into her next book...

_Hanging out in our old sweatshirts_  
_You let me complain about a hard day's work_  
_I don't know what I did to deserve_  
_To get to come home to you_

_You are my best friend_  
_And you are where my heart is_  
_And I know at the day's end_  
_I get to come home to you_

Booth smiled, "Promise me you won't try to work, not even housework.. I want you to rest up, and whatever you want... I will do it" he said firmly as he held the woman close to him

Temperance smirked, "Anything?" she said mischeviously

Seeley nodded, "Of course" he said simply, "Now what do you think about coming home to me?"

_You are my best friend_  
_And you are where my heart is_  
_And I know at the day's end_  
_I get to come home to you_

_Yes I get to come home to you_  
_Oh I love coming home to you_

Temperance smiled, "Oh I think I'm going to love coming home to you"

**A/N The song is John Michael Montgomery - Home to you**


End file.
